Terrorax
Dr. Prometheus Halifax, known as Terrorax on the Nexus legion, was a highly influent and active member of the Nexus and the founder of Halifax Industries. He debuted in Turbo-Charged and was voiced by Mark Oliver. History Early Life Dr. Prometheus Halifax is the enigmatic founder of the Halifax Industries. He presents himself to the world as a billionaire, but he is secretly a member of the Nexus organization under the name of Terrorax. He apparently was leading a project involving Maxwell McGrath's T.U.R.B.O. Energy to exploit its maximum potential, which eventually led to the creation of the Terror Energy. Alongside with Nexus, Prometheus wants to establish a new world order. Animated Films Turbo Charged Terrorax sets a trap for Max's Team Turbo in an abandoned warehouse. After the the group was successfully defeated, Prometheus and few other Nexus Agents captures Max and forces him to generate large quantities of T.U.R.B.O. Energy. In the process, Prometheus mentions "the boundless possibilities" of the generation of his energy and the alien legacy that was lost over the years. Eventually, he obtains a portion of the energy and mentions that he could now synthesize their own "Terror Energy". When the villain commands the agents to electrocute Max's friends when he was about to overload and explode, the hero gets angry to the point of unlocking a new green version of his T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Max then explodes and his body is later discarded in a desert, where he is left to perish. Prometheus later appears having a reunion with his agents in the Halifax building. Max and Alex invade the room using their Turbo Stealth Mode, even though that Prometheus states that he already knew that Max's team was in the building since his organization have been studying Max's energy signals for years. After listening to the villain's voice, he says that it sounded familiar, and the villain activates his armor and put on his mask, which suprises Max after he reveals to be the one who stole his energy. Terrorax connects few hoses containing Terror Energy onto his suit, which channels it through his body and mutates him. Upon his ascension, the Nexus agents starts gloryfing his energy and the villain walks towards Max and La Fiera and at the same time says that Max defines limits and lines to his powers, lines that he would not cross, but that Terror Energy and him could. He procceds by attacking the duo, but Max dodges the attack and activates his power gloves to counter attack. Max and La Fiera run towards Terrorax's direction and La Fiera attempts to attack him, but he tosses the hero on the wall, thus making him faint. Max gets angry and attacks Terrorax multiple times and manages to knock him down. He suddenly gets up and grabs Max by his head and demonstrates the power of the Terror Energy by destroying one of Max's power gloves. Shortly after, Max launches his other glove on the a pillar, which falls on Terrorax. He easily gets up and La Fiera attempts to fight against him, but the villain releases a shockwave with spikes projectiles that restrains La Fiera on the wall. While he is screaming in pain, Terrorax says that this was a glimpse of the future - Nexus will put the world on its knees and will destroy the technology that humanity depends to survive. La Fiera ultimately faints and Terrorax, equipped with his axe, runs towards Max's direction while he charges his power glove. As the weapons collided, a massive explosion happens and Max hits the floor. Terrorax and few Nexus agents approach Max while Terrorax was about to kill them, but C.Y.T.R.O. and Tempestra appear and destroy the roof, which falls on Terrorax. He suddenly gets up and grabs Tempestra and squeezes her until she transforms back to her base mode and finally tosses her. C.Y.T.R.O. attempts to defeat him, but instead he only charges the robot with Terror Energy, which causes a large explosion that glitches his system. Max is later tossed out of the building alongside with C.Y.T.R.O. and Terrorax was about to destroy them, until Tempestra and La Fiera distracted the villain. Max lifts a truck full of fuel and tosses to Terrorax, yet he manages to survive without a scratch. In the next day, the Nexus legion hacks all the electronic devices on Copper Canyon and Terrorax appears presenting Nexus and their goals of disabling technology and those who resist to join their society would perish in the cruel and cold reality. Hours later, he proceeds to talk with Nexus to present Team Terror, a group of three deadly assassins (Night Howl, Snare and Monstro) that would handle Max and his team. He charges them with his Terror Energy and sends each of them to a specific location to fight against Max and Team Turbo. Before they fought against them, Terrorax presents each member to Max and his friends and says goodbye. Hours later, Terrorax appears preparing the Terror Energy emitters that would disable Copper Canyon's technology, but Team Turbo suddenly invades his hideout. Terrorax attempts to defeat them, but he discovers that Max's energy and technology is more powerful than ever. To destroy them, Terrorax sends Team Terror. Terrorax meanwhile charges the emitters with his Terror Energy and after few minutes, they release a large shockwave that disables all technology on Copper Canyon. Fortunately, Max and his team had defeated Terrorax's minions. Max, Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O. combines their powers and manage to take down Terrrorax for few minutes while Max uses his green T.U.R.B.O. Energy to activate the technology once again. Meanwhile, Terrorax was fighting against Max's team, but after he sees that Max had ruined his plans, he gets extremely angry and releases a large shockwave that knock down the heroes. Upon seeing Terrorax, Max states that he would take him down by any means, and he replies by saying that he couldn't listen to him and uses his axe to forcibly attract Max to him. He restrains Max and starts generating large quantities of Terror Energy while saying that Max couldn't stop him, Nexus and his unstopabble Terror Energy. Max closes his eyes and creates a new mode: Turbo Armor Mode, which causes a large explosion that pushes Terrorax back. Max proceeds to defeat Terrorax and says that he shouldn't ever had get his powers, as he didn't knew how to properly use them. Terrorax says that Max was nothing and desperately tries to defeat him, but Max dodges his attacks and says that he was the hero and that Terrorax was the villain. He is nearly killed by Max after he launches a projectile made out of green T.U.R.B.O. Energy on his chest, which leaves a hole on his chest and deforms his body. Terrorax's hideout starts to fall apart and Max and his friends are forced to escape. They rescue Team Terror, yet Terrorax is left to perish. Terrorax was later rescued by few Nexus agents, and upon Nexus saw his condition, he commanded to start the bio-restoration protocols and says that the first Terror Energy test didn't went very well. Terrorax suddenly wakes up and says that the next time he faces Max, he would destroy him. Turbo Warriors ally with Terrorax in the Nexus.]]Alongside with the Elementors, Terrorax appears seeing Copper Canyon and comments how shiny and vivid it looks and says that it would be the key to execute his master plan. Metallak asks why he had contacted them and Earth asks why he couldn't resort to Lord Nexus. Terrorax says that he was too weak and needed to restore, but he couldn't do this alone and needed their help. He also states that he would give them powers beyond what they knew and when he asks if they were on his side, they shout the quote of the Nexus' legion, confirming that they are now allied with him. Terrorax later on silently invades Team Turbo's base by glitching its systems with Terror Energy. He rescues Team Terror and they go to a room where he finds the Terror Energy Generator and claims that Max Steel had taken away his sweet creation from him. He says how Max's weak blue T.U.R.B.O. Energy had transformed into such gracious Terror Energy and claims that Nexus would finally take his place as the rightful commander of the world. As Team Terror stare him at silence, he commands them to steal the generator and after the group left the room, he left a bomb, which explodes right after they escape from the base. Afterwards, they go to the Pantheon. There, he appears talking with Nexus and confirms that he won't fail him again. He proceeds to charge himself with Terror Energy and returns to his regular mutant form and at the same time charges Team Terror and the Elementors. As his allies approach Nexus, Terrorax says that the world will be theirs and no one would ever stop them. He later on hacks all devices on Copper Canyon and communicates that the Pantheon will be destroying all electronic devices and vehicles and if the citizens resist to join Nexus, the city would be completely destroyed. Later on, after Team Terror captures Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. and successfully defeat Team Turbo, Terrorax imprisons them. He later on talks with Rayne, who thought that Max and Alex would invade the Pantheon and would take care of him. He crushes her hope by saying that the Pantheon, in the name of Nexus, was upgraded and now was unassailable and inaccessible and it now became a giant Terror Energy generator. He later on commands the Nexus agents to activate the exponential towers, which generate massive quantities of Terror Energy. Much later, Max attempts to take down the Pantheon by making its exponential towers run his green energy. However, Terrorax suddenly appears and attempts to take down Max, but he fails thanks to the missiles of Max's Exo-Suit. Later on, Max finds Terrorax and he asks if Max's useless missiles could really take him down. He says that as long Terror Energy runs through his veins, he would be unstoppable. He assumes a new form similar to a dragon and says that Earth's new beginning would start with Max's end and proceeds to destroy his arch-nemesis. After fighting for a while, Terrorax confesses that Max's power was indeed formidable and flies on his direction while and asks why destroy him when he could witness how a world taken by Nexus would be. Terrorax puts his hand on Max's face and he sees a vision where the world fell on chaos, his friends were killed by Nexus' soldiers and Terrorax and himself rulling the world. Max gets extremely angry and releases a shockwave and eventually destroys Terrorax's body with few blows. As result, he turns into a small dragon and attempts to escape, but Max launches few missiles on him and he falls on a green T.U.R.B.O. Energy current and burns to ashes, thus causing his death. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Terrorax has access to Terror Energy, which makes him stronger and more agile than an average individual. Upon injecting it on himself, he was able to overpower Max's new Green T.U.R.B.O. with ease and knocked him down many times. *'Superhuman Speed:' Terrorax is much faster than an average individual thanks to his Terror Energy, but mainly on his Dragon Mode, whose wings allow him to fly on high speed. *'Nigh-Durability:' His body is extremely durable and can endure physical pain for long periods. For example, despite Max's best efforts in his first battle against Terrorax, he didn't damaged him at all and even after throwing a truck containing combustible on him, he survived and without any scratch. In fact, the only known weak spot of Terrorax is Max's green T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *'Flight:' In Turbo-Warriors, Terrorax unlocks a dragon form with large wings that allows him to fly. *'Immortality:' According to himself in Turbo-Warriors, the Terror Energy gifted him with immortality and as long it runs through his veins, he will always live. *'Terror Energy Generation:' After he injected Terror Energy on himself, Terrorax started to generate this energy in large quantities. The energy makes him stronger, faster and more durable than an average individual and unlimited stamina. He manifests this in few ways, such as leaking Terror Energy from his eyes, creating an axe entirely made out of said energy, also capable of projecting it and by creating shockwaves. In Turbo-Warriors, Terrorax starts generating small quantities of Terror Energy as result of the last battle against Max Steel, but after he obtains his Terror Energy Generator, he recovers himself and gets much stronger. *'Spikes Projectiles:' He has the ability of shooting the purple spikes from his back and axe and regrow them. *'Unlimted Stamina:' Terrorax could fight during long periods against Max Steel without needing to rest. Arsenal *'Terror Energy:' After becoming a mutant, Prometheus gained the ability of generating large quantities of Terror Energy. It makes him stronger and more agile than an average individual. The energy is shown to be highly destructive and corrosive towards Max's green T.U.R.B.O. Energy and technology, as he managed to destroy Max's power gloves in few seconds. *'Axe:' Terrorax can create a large and durable axe made out of Terror Energy that he constantly uses in the battles. The weapon was also used to charge his minions with his evil energy. In Turbo-Warriors, he can create the axes on both hands rather than using them as a separate weapon. *'Drill:' Terrorax has the ability of generating a medium-sized drill on the center of his chest that he used in an attempt of killing Max in the end of Turbo-Charged. *'Pantheon:' Once a large ship used by Nexus, Terrorax upgraded it to control Terror Energy. His plan was to use the ship to deactivate the entire technology on Copper Canyon and other cities to force the innocent citizens to ally with Nexus and become a part of his society. By the end of Turbo-Warriors, the ship sank on the sea. *'Expert Tactician:' Terrorax is shown to be very smart and predicted Max's moves more than once. For example, after Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. stole information about the location of the Terror Energy emitters, Terrorax decided to switch their position and instead sent three deadly assassins to take on Max and his team. Weaknessess *'Green T.U.R.B.O. Energy Vulnerability:' Max's green T.U.R.B.O. Energy is extremely harmful to Terrorax in large quantities. This was proven in the end of Turbo-Charged, when Terrorax's body was left deformed after the battle against Max's Turbo Armor Mode and Terrorax barely could generate Terror Energy. Etymology Prometheus's alter ego, Terrorax, comes from the word terror, which is a extreme fear. The termination comes from his real name (Halif''ax). Appearance Terrorax's first attire.png Terrorax's second attire.png|Black suit Terrorax's techno-armor.png|Technologic armor Terrorax and Nexus agents.png|Mutant form Terrorax's emaciated body.png|Nude emaciated body Terrorax's emaciated body with cape and bandages.png Terrorax's dragon form.png|Dragon form As a human, Terrorax has white spiky hair, brown eyes and usually appears wearing a black suit. He wears a mask with horns, a large simile, a triangle in the forehead and wears purple shoulder pads, a long black and silver coat, black pants and black boots. As a mutant, he gains a large and muscular build. He has three horns protuding from his head, yellow eyes with black pupils surrounded by black circles and spiky teeth. He has three purple stones protuding from his shoulders and few spikes on his forearm surrounding a purple stone. He has large hands with four fingers rather than five. He has few spikes on his thighs, a purple hexagon on his knee and three toes. He also appears carrying a large axe made out of Terror Energy. After his defeat on ''Turbo-Charged, Terrorax's body is left emaciated and with a cavity on the chest as result of the T.U.R.B.O. Energy projectile launched on him. He later on wears a purple worn out cloak and black bandages on his biceps, torso and legs. By the end of Turbo-Warriors, Terrorax unlocks a new dragon form that gives him large wings, a segmented tail and the ability of creating axes on both arms. After his body was destroyed, he transformed himself into a small, deformed creature with a close resemblance to a larva with wings. He still retained his segmented tail and head. Terrorax also features a much different design used in the toy line, which has a more complex design than his animated counterpart. His appearance is a mix of a gargoyle, a demon and a clown. He has white eyes, his mouth is shaped like if he was smiling and his mouth is full of spiky teeth. He has a triangle on his head, a pair of horns on each side of his head and forehead and a horn on the back of his head. He has many purple and grey spikes on his neck and his shoulders have drills surrounded by irregular spikes. He has more spikes on his forearm, thighs and shins. He also has two geometric pieces attached to his knees and four toes. His dragon is very similar to his animated counterpart, but he has the same face as his first design featured on the toy line, more patterns on his armor and different legs. His mini-dragon is completely different as he is completely purple and his face resembles a human skull with distorted eyes and spiky teeth. He also has two horns. Personality As a human, Prometheus is a cold, calculating, cunning, mysterious and elegant individual who strictly follows the orders of the Nexus. Calm and collected, he is almost devoid of any emotion and shows little no no sense of humor, being often unresponsive towards Max and Steel's banter. He enjoys to highlight the advances that he has made to achieve the current vision of the Nexus legion, mainly about his creation, the Terror Energy. After becoming a mutant, he assumes the name of Terrorax and retains his conscience and ideals of serving the Nexus legion and stablishing a new world order. He constantly talks about how powerful, marvelous and grandiose his Terror Energy is and sees it as the key to change the world. He is shown to be quite energetic in battles and mercilessly fought against Max and his team with violence at the point of almost killing them. After his defeat in Turbo-Charged, Terrorax develops an extreme obsession towards his own creation and gets obsessed in serving Lord Nexus to show him how competent he can be, though his leader doesn't believes on his potential anymore. Terrorax is also shown to be very smart, as he managed to predict Max's moves more than once. Terrorax also has a rivalry with Max Steel and states that he doesn't grasps the "boundless possibilities of the T.U.R.B.O. Energy", yet he does and he wanted to liberate its true potential through Terror Energy. Quotes *"You don't seem to grasp the boundless possibilities of the T.U.R.B.O. Energy generating, Maxwell. But I do." -Turbo-Charged *"I see your T.U.R.B.O. Energy has changed, Maxwell ... See it? I can smell it. Taste it! More potent than the blue variety, hm? Still, you've never tapped its full potential. And you never will, because you are weak! You set limits, rules, lines you won't cross! But I ... I have no such limits, and Terror Energy has only made me only stronger!" - Turbo-Charged *"I'm Terrorax, FEAR ME!" - Turbo-Charged *"As darkness take you forever, Max Steel, let the last thing you feel be absolute terror!" - Turbo-Charged *"Welcome, Maxwell! Oh, no need to hide! We can sense that you were here. We've been studying your T.U.R.B.O. Energy signature for years, remember?" - Turbo-Charged *"Terror Energy...Terror Energy will change the world!" - Turbo-Charged *"I am Terrorax, immortal among men! The dawning of this day marks the dawn of Nexus's rule of the earth! But first, I will obliterate you, Maxwell! My new beginning, STARTS WITH YOUR END!" - Turbo-Warriors Appearances on Other Places Besides his appearance in the TV show, Terrorax also appears in the toy line, where he features a complete redesign. In the first wave, Terrorax has two action figures released: Terrorax (12 inches) and Spikes Terrorax (6 inches), both part of Turbo-Charged subline. In the second wave, he gains a third action figure: Dragon Terrorax, which is slightly bigger than other action figures and is a part of Turbo-Warriors. Two of these action figures had TV spots, being those the first Terrorax featuring 30cm and his dragon form. Terrorax appears in a two-part comedy mini-series from Cartoon Network, where he has a much softer and comical personality compared to his animated counterpart. In a mysterious place, Max fights against Extroyer and later on Terrorax, who attempts to destroy him, but fails thanks to his Exo-Suit vehicle. After his defeat, Terrorax swears that he will return and destroy Max. Relationships Lord Nexus Terrorax is very loyal to Nexus and refers to him as "Lord Nexus". He seeked to serve Nexus and satisfy him, but after the events of Turbo-Charged, where Terrorax was defeated by Max Steel and his team, Nexus apparently doesn't believes on him anymore and Terrorax got obssessed in pleasing him. Maxwell McGrath Terrorax and Max share a mutual deep hatred. Prior to their interactions, Terrorax made an extensive research involving Maxwell and his T.U.R.B.O. Energy, and eventually found out about his secret identity and uses this to intimidate him. He also claims that Max doesn't realizes all the potential that his energy has to offer and still considers Max as a weak individual after he unlocked his new green energy. As mentioned before, Terrorax has a deep hatred towards Max, as he stopped him from changing the world with his Terror Energy. Max, however, hates him for a completely different reason: he stole his energy and transformed it into a mass destruction weapon. By the end of Turbo-Charged, Terrorax, stated that he shall return and the next time he faces Max, he will destroy him by any means. In Turbo-Warriors, despite Max tried to ruin his plans, Terrorax still wanted him to join the Nexus legion and even made him see a vision where he and Max ruled the world alongside with Nexus. Before doing this, he also confessed that Max's powers were indeed formidable. Team Terror Team Terror respect Terrorax and considers him as their master, as Night Howl said in a battle against Max. Terrorax also knows their origins. In Turbo-Warriors, he invades Team Turbo's Hideout and rescues Team Terror and acts harshly with them. Team Turbo Terrorax knows about the secret identities of Alex and Rayne and shows to have a hatred against them despite they didn't interacted too much. They fought against Terrorax but were easily defeated by him. In Turbo-Warriors, Rayne is captured by Terrorax and he interacted with her. Upon seeing him, Rayne said that Max and Alex would manage to defeat him, but he crushed her hopes by saying that the Pantheon was completely inaccessible and unassailable. C.Y.T.R.O. didn't interacted with Terrorax a lot, but they fought against each other in the Halifax Industries building and he infected his systems with Terror Energy, which almost resulted on his permanent deactivation. In the final battle against Max, Terrorax shows to him a vision of how a world dominated by Nexus would be. In this vision, Alex, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O.'s dead bodies are seen, which implies that Terrorax has a deep hatred against them and don't want them to join in the Nexus. Elementors In Turbo-Warriors, it is revealed that Terrorax was allied with the Elementors and seeked their help. He promised them powers beyond what they had and managed to make them team-up with him in order to take down Max and his team. Gallery Trivia *Terrorax's character was inspired by Psycho, one of Max's major enemies on the classic series and on the film saga. He has many similiarities with him, such as: **Terrorax's demonic mask has a permanent smile, similar to Psycho's metallic face that featured a smile. **Terrorax and Psycho were both part of secret organizations of villains and were extremely loyal to their leaders. **Terrorax was responsible for making Max generating his new green T.U.R.B.O. Energy, while Psycho was indirectly responsible for creating the Max Steel persona and its powers. ***Besides his design being inspired by Psycho, he has similiarities with Extroyer. The armor that he used to channel the Terror Energy onto his body is also slightly similar to that of Toxzon from the old series. *Terrorax's appearence resembles Crota from Destiny franchise and DC's Doomsday due to his spiky appearance. *Besides being voiced by Mark Oliver, Terrorax shows few similiarities with Dread, such as: **Both are owners of famous companies. Dread is the owner of THI while Terrorax is the owner of Halifax Industries, which is named after his real identity. **Both characters are billionaires. **Both wanted Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, but for different purposes. They can also convert the same power into a negative and obscure energy. **They both have a connection with the Elementors. *All of Terrorax's modes features purple, which is the opposite of green, the color of Max's new energy. *He is the first villain to known about Max's secret identity. He also confirmed that knows about the alien origins of Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *Terrorax is right-handed. *In the layout of Turbo-Charged (scene setup and staging, character blocking, etc), Terrorax's model is always shown smiling. **In the storyboard, he also have a slightly different face design (this time featuring small spheres for his eyes, irregular and spiky teeth and a deformed facial structure) and his axe appear as a part of his body. *Prometheus was the first villain of the show to deliberately cause his own mutation. *Terrorax has his own profile in the Max Steel's official website, even though that only the "Ability, "Occupation" and "Interests" sections have informations about him, while the rest of the profile is literally the same as Air Elementor's. *The idea of Prometheus stealing Max's energy to assist the Nexus legion likely is a reference to the mythological story of Prometheus, who stole fire and gave it to humanity. *The demon mask that Terrorax wore bear a resemblance with Oni masks. In the Japanese culture, the Oni are portrayed as monstrous and large creatures usually with a single or more horns protuding from their heads. Interestingly, Terrorax's animated design features these characteristics. *After Plaztek and Team Terror, Terrorax was the third villain to be killed by Max rather than being contained. *Terrorax had his own theme song that played almost every time he appeared. Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Cybernetic Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Characters voiced by Mark Oliver